Insidious Concupiscence
by HetChrome
Summary: Tsuna's older brother is coming home. Hopefully, the Mafia won't object to incestuous relationships, because Giotto will do anything to make Tsuna his. G27, 1827, slight R27, 8059, all27.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the Brother!G27 fic that was voted for~ If you haven't voted yet, please do so so I can incorporate a few more pairings. XD Thanks for reading, and please review~**

Tsuna woke up with a groan, squinting through the sunlight. He pushed the blankets off reluctantly, shivering when cool air came in contact with his pajama-clothed skin. Bare feet made their way to the carpeted floor, and he blearily clambered downstairs.

Nana looked up from her cooking at the breakfast table, and smiled warmly. "Tsu-kun! You're finally awake; food is on the table."

"M-Morning," Tsuna stuttered as he yawned mid-word. He sat down, and rubbed his face tiredly. Last night, Reborn made him study until at least twelve in the morning, and he had finally fallen asleep at one. Thank god it was a Sunday.

Lambo and I-Pin chose this moment to enter the room, with I-Pin chasing the little cow as per usual.

"Lambo! Give back candy!"

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san is going to eat all this candy by himself!"

These two were kids that his mother took in – apparently they were very, very, _very _distantly related somehow, on his father's side.

"Eat a lot, okay, Tsu-kun? Mama has something she wants to tell you after breakfast," Nana hummed. Tsuna nodded vaguely, not putting too much thought to it.

The boy savored his egg and toast, and then reached for a cup of orange juice. Finally gulping it down, he placed the dirtied dishes into the sink

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mom?" he asked, letting water flow over the plates. Nana handed him a washed plate, and he dried it with a towel.

Apparently unable to contain her excitement any longer, she squealed loudly, "Ieyatsu's coming home!"

…Eh?

Perhaps an explanation would be in order.

The Sawada Family. Plus two.

Mother, Sawada Nana. Father, Sawada Iemitsu. Son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Some very distantly related cousins, Lambo and I-Pin. _Other _son, Sawada Ieyatsu.

Tsuna dropped the plate with a crash, the china breaking all over the tiled kitchen floor. He stooped hurriedly to clean up the larger shards, "Nii-san is coming home!?"

Nana nodded and smiled happily, sweeping off to get a broom and dustpan.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel an ecstatic expression bloom across his face. His wonderful, perfect Onii-san, the handsome, popular, smart, and kind one, was coming back.

The boy had left in a "foreign exchange program" to Italy when he was only in sixth grade, and left Tsuna to face the rest of the world when he was in the third grade. And now, at five years later, Tsuna was fourteen and Ieyatsu was seventeen.

His older brother was everything Tsunayoshi wasn't, and Tsuna looked up to him as his idol. The small boy was understandably heartbroken when Ieyatsu had left, and required a lot of comforting the months afterword.

But now, his beloved brother was coming back to live with them, and to finish his last two years of high school.

=G27=

Tsuna practically skipped out the door for school the next day, and, having gotten up extra early in his excitement, had gotten a good, full breakfast and was totally awake for the day. All his homework was done, he wasn't hungry, he wouldn't be late, his _brother was coming home_, life was good.

"Juudaime!" A call from the street. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi stood outside his front gate, and were waiting for him with their school bags slung over their shoulders.

His two best friends, one a baseball idiot, and the other an octopus head. One loved baseball and swords, and the other had an unhealthy obsession with dynamite and Tsuna himself. He could never understand why Gokudera called him Juudaime – it started a long time ago – and he was pretty sure it was for something stupid.

"Morning!" He hummed, cheeks still flushed lightly with pleasure. His smile was breathtakingly cute today, and Gokudera blushed furiously.

"Haha, good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed, and smacked Tsuna's back enthusiastically, causing the smaller boy to stumble.

"Don't be so familiar with the Tenth!" Gokudera raged, and Yamamoto just laughed again and steered the two toward their school.

"We'd better hurry, or Hibari'll bite us to death."

Tsuna shivered slightly at the image of the attractive prefect – sharp eyes, pale skin, and a deadly smirk. Being bitten to death was not exactly the best way to start off his good day.

=1827=

It turned out they made it just in time, having about five minutes until class would start. Hibari Kyouya himself stood at the gates, monitoring each and every student that stepped through.

"G-Good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna mentally smacked his head – was he trying to be bitten to death?

Hibari, looking startled, turned to look at Tsuna, and then appraised him with an apathetic stare.

"Herbivore, don't be late." Tsuna winced – that didn't go too well – until he felt a hand brush lightly against his puffy hair.

"Messy hair is not acceptable in class," the prefect stated, and swept off.

=7227=

Tsuna slumped in his seat, and let out a sigh. Today was not bad at all, really. He could tell his eyes glazed over as he stared, immobile, at the teacher scribbling on the blackboard. Yamamoto and Gokudera gave him a few concerned looks, to which he replied with a reassuring smile. They seemed pacified and both grinned back, Gokudera shooting a lethal glare at the other.

Tsuna retrieved his bento and bought a drink at the vending machines, returning with a carton of milk tea. Yamamoto sat next to him in class, unwrapping his sandwich while Gokudera lifted a plastic bag of convenience store food onto the desktop. Tsuna ate quietly whereas Gokudera was bickering about something to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto paused.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? You look like you're deep in thought about something."

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie, and blinked innocently at his friend.

"Eh?"

Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto for being presumptuous, but Tsuna just smiled and said, "Ah, my brother is coming back."

Gokudera's head was magical – it performed a one-eighty degree turn to stare, wide-eyed, at Tsuna in less than a nanosecond.

Tsuna, slightly unnerved, scooted backward in his chair.

"Uwa, Tsuna, you have a brother? How come we've never seen him?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna shrugged, "He left on an exchange program five years ago – I didn't know you guys then and when I did, I guess it just never crossed my mind to tell you guys."

Gokudera struck a pose, planting a foot firmly on his desk. "Any relative of Juudaime must be a great man! Besides the stupid cow..."

Tsuna sweatdropped, but for once, agreed. Both in the Lambo and in the Ieyatsu area.

"Ha, when he comes back, you have to introduce us!" Yamamoto cheered. Gokudera snarled at him viciously, "Don't talk as if you're privileged enough to meet the Tenth's brother!"

"U-Um, Gokudera-kun, I don't really mind..." Tsuna trailed off... The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Tsuna disposed of his trash, and sat back down in his seat, sending the both of them an apologetic smile.

After school, Tsuna told them quickly that he was going home first, eager to see his brother again.

He left the other pedestrians wondering why he was in such a hurry as he sped through the streets, a vice-like grip on his bag.

It was the fastest he'd ever run before.

=D27=

Tsuna reached the house in the residential district plated with "Sawada." A foreign car was parked outside, and neighbors glanced at it and speculated through their windows.

The middle-school student wrenched open his front door, discarding his shoes and bag haphazardly as he went. Sock-covered feet made muffled thudding sounds on the wooden floor, as he made his way to the living room, where voices were issuing from.

He turned a corner to the comfortable room, and skidded inside.

Nana blinked at him, and then smiled. "Ara, Tsu-kun, you sure came home early today!"

A deep chuckle sounded behind him, and the smooth voice said, "In a hurry?"

Tsuna spun around, and found his brother sitting with one leg crossed over the other on the couch at this wall.

He seemed almost unchanged, but for the sharpening of face and eyes, and the more masculine aura. He looked even more handsome than ever, with golden locks shiny with health, and blue, blue, very _blue_ eyes that smiled warmly and quietly at the other.

Tsuna felt his face break into a smile, and it seemed that it was just like those times five years ago.

"Nii-san!" He launched himself at the other, who received him with surprise, catching the smaller one in strong arms. Tsuna ended up on his brother's lap, arms wrapped securely around Ieyatsu's neck. Ieyatsu gave him a hug in return, a light squeeze around his little brother's slim waist.

Tsuna buried his face in the crook of Ieyatsu's neck, and inhaled the familiar scent, now tinged with some heavenly smelling cologne.

"I missed you," he said, muffled into the fabric. Tsuna felt his whole body vibrate as Ieyatsu chuckled.

"Missed you too."

Nana smiled fondly at the image of her two beloved sons, and said, "Tsuna, help me clean out the guest room later so Gio-kun has a place to stay, kay?"

Tsuna nodded affirmatively, and then paused.

"Gio?"

Ieyatsu smiled slightly as well, and said, "Giotto. It was my name in Italy – I've grown used to it."

"Zhi... Zhiottoh nii-san?" Tsuna felt the foreign word roll strangely off his tongue.

Giotto nearly laughed at the confused expression on Tsuna's face, and took in the way his little brother pouted slightly, and his brows crinkled in that adorable way of his.

"We can work on your horrible pronunciation later – don't you have homework?"

This time, Tsuna really did pout – he'd rather catch up with his beloved brother than go to homework. Seriously.

"Yes, he does." A small figure appeared at the window.

"Re- Reborn!" Tsuna yelped. The minute baby adjusted his fedora and greeted them all, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn," Giotto nodded.

"Eh, you know him?" Tsuna turned to his brother, who was still sitting underneath him.

"Yeah. He's the one who offered me the exchange trip." Nana didn't seem to have a change on her face, and Tsuna was led to his conclusion.

"You all knew about this besides me?!"

They laughed at him.

Tsuna felt a bit of him die on the inside. _So pathetic..._

"Jokes aside, Giotto, watch it," Reborn cautioned. Giotto kept his smile on, and replied, "Hm? I cannot understand what you mean, Reborn."

Reborn gave Tsuna a very pointed and significant stare that the brunette didn't notice, but Giotto kept smiling.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Giotto's smile seemed to grow a little forced, a little cooler, a little dangerous.

Reborn sighed, and shook his baby head. "If you must, be careful about it."

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Nana and Tsuna chorused. They really were mother and son.

"Nothing," Reborn stated. "Anyway, Tsuna, that aside, don't you have homework? If you don't do it fast, something bad will happen to you."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna screamed, and took off upstairs, snagging his bag in the process.

It was very, very bad to do homework at gunpoint.

Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna dragged himself up that next morning after slamming down on his alarm clock. Imagine, to his surprise, when a huge mallet came flying through the air, labeled "2 ton." Tsuna gave a cry of alarm, and to no one's surprise besides Tsuna's, it was Reborn on the other end.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna. You're going to be late."

"Hiieee!! Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn lifted an eyebrow. "I'm living here with you now." He indicated the hammock strung up in Tsuna's room.

"But you didn't live here before! Why are you living _here_?!"

"As a home tutor, it is my duty to tutor you 24/7."

"Since when?! Wait, that aside, I'm going to be late!"

Tsuna finally dashed down the stairs in record time, snagging his bag and a slice of buttered toast before reaching the door. He paused.

"Mom, where's Ie – Giotto nii-san?" His hand hovered over the doorknob.

Nana turned around and smiled at her younger son. "Ah, he left already, Tsu-kun. He needed to go early for registration," she checked the kitchen clock, "but Tsu-kun, you really are going to be late."

"Hiieee!"

Tsuna zipped through the doors.

Outside, he saw a Gokudera waiting faithfully by the street, and Tsuna snagged his hand and dragged the larger boy toward school.

"G-Good morning, J-Juudaime!" Gokudera cried as he was tugged this way and that. The silvette blushed faintly at the connection of their hands.

"No time!" Tsuna replied, and kept running.

They latched onto a Yamamoto on the way, who seemed to have no problem running in pace with Tsuna's dragging efforts.

In this extremely awkward manner (pardon the usage), they arrived just before Hibari had an excuse to bite anyone to death.

Tsuna shifted in his seat – this period was almost over, and lunchtime was fast approaching. Many students were shifting restlessly in their seats and glancing at the clock. At last, the bell answered their pleads, and rang.

Students shuffled around, putting away study materials and such.

Lunches out.

Classmates clustered together, even exiting the classroom to track down their friends. Yamamoto and Gokudera automatically zipped off to Tsuna, who was removing his bento from his school bag.

He had only just untied the tuna-print wrappings when a very familiar figure stepped in. The room seemed to quiet a little and whispered conversations began.

He looked really odd in a school uniform – possibly because Tsuna hadn't ever seen him in one like this.

Tsuna stood up hurriedly, chair making a loud squeak across the polished floors. A few people winced.

"Ieya – Giotto nii-san!" The older brother just smiled calmly in the doorway, and made his beeline toward the trio.

"Nii-san?"

"This person is Dame-Tsuna's brother?"

"He's so beautiful..."

Giotto ignored the murmurs, and stopped at Tsuna's desk.

"Hey, otouto. Sleep well this morning?" His rich voice was soft, and seemed to warm Tsuna down to his toes.

"Mmn," Tsuna shrugged, and replied, "Reborn tried to kill me."

Giotto laughed, a silky sound. "You'll get used to it."

"Ehh... This is Tsuna's brother? That's pretty awesome," Yamamoto chattered, grinning. Tsuna gave a start while Gokudera started screaming indignities at the other.

"A-ah, this is Giotto. Giotto, this is Gokudera and Yamamoto, my two best friends."

Gokudera nearly began crying with joy at those words.

"I will most definitely protect both of you until the day I die!" He wailed, pounding a fist into the wooden desktop. Tsuna sweatdropped, and Giotto decided to give a passive smile.

"So, what grade are you in, Giotto-senpai?" Yamamoto asked, stretching out his long limbs. Gokudera immediately snapped to attention at this, and growled threateningly at the other boy.

"Don't speak to Juudaime and Juudaime's brother that casually!"

Giotto chuckled, and placed a hand lightly on Tsuna's sienna locks.

"It's good that you have good friends," he whispered. Tsuna looked up at him and grinned in reply, albeit slightly embarrassed – Do older brothers normally do this?

When there was a lull in their bickering, Giotto answered Yamamoto's question. "I'm seventeen years old, a second year in Nami High."

Namimori High School and Namimori Middle School were conjoined – different buildings for the respective grades, but they shared a campus, making it easy for a perfectly innocent visit from an older bro to a younger one.

Innocent. Right.

Giotto smiled slightly at the thought. _Anything but innocent._

"Giotto nii-san?" Tsuna questioned. "Do you want to eat anything?"

Giotto blinked, and turned to Tsuna.

"What did mom pack for you?" Tsuna rephrased. Giotto shrugged.

"I guess I left home too early and too hurriedly to notice there was a lunch."

Tsuna shook his head, but was amused.

"You can't eat nothing for lunch, nii-san." With that Tsuna scooted over on his chair to make some space for the other. "Here, I'll share mine with you."

Giotto grinned inwardly, but nodded. With a bit of squeezing, the siblings were almost uncomfortably close on the small chair. Tsuna didn't seem to mind that much, and Giotto certainly didn't.

Tsuna pushed his bento to the center of the two, and selected a bit of rice.

"Say 'ahh,'" the middle school student said teasingly. Giotto just snorted at him, leaned down, and let Tsuna feed him. A moment after that, Tsuna's chopsticks disappeared from his hands, and a piece of seasoned egg was offered to Tsuna.

"My turn," Giotto smirked. Tsuna just huffed and leaned forward, chomping down on the utensils. He closed his eyes, and Giotto felt vibrations travel from the chopsticks to tingle his hand.

"Mmm... Mom makes the best food," Tsuna hummed.

"Agreed."

The four swiveled around at the voice, Yamamoto with half a sandwich poking out his mouth, while Gokudera chomped viciously into a packaged onigiri.

Tsuna said it first, "Reborn!"

"Ciaossu." The baby hopped down from the windowsill, and landed on Tsuna's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Baka-Tsuna, I can go wherever I please." Tsuna nodded absently and gently lifted his tutor from his shoulder and into his arms.

"Do you want some food too?" Reborn's gaze flicked from the food, to Tsuna, to Giotto, who was sporting a mildly displeased expression. Reborn smirked.

"Sure. Feed me, Tsuna."

A sigh. "Mou, Reborn..." Tsuna shook his head slightly, but lifted his chopsticks – _No, our chopsticks... - _To Reborn's lips.

Giotto twitched imperceptibly and stood up, causing the smaller Tsuna to nearly fall off his chair, since the younger one was leaning on the high school student.

"You can have some of my lunch, Juudaime!"

"Same here, Tsuna. We can't have you taking all the glory," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled softly at his beloved friends. "Mmn. Thanks, you guys..."

He turned to Giotto, "Nii-san, are you leaving already?" His expression was anxious, a puppy trying to please his master. What if he was too boring?

But it wasn't him. No, it wasn't him at all. First it was Reborn, and then Tsuna goes smiling like that to his friends.

Giotto didn't like it.

Not one little bit.

With that, Giotto gave a noncommittal grunt and shrug, and strode out of the classroom.

Tsuna's frown deepened, and grew even more worried.

"Giotto nii...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna stood to follow his older brother, a crease in his forehead. Giotto was striding fast, his long legs covering more distance than Tsuna could ever hope to compete with. The younger sibling broke into a trot, and then sprinted to catch up with the other. He was embarrassingly aware of all the eyes in the classroom that followed him out.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna called. This only served to fuel Giotto's pace, as he strode down fast enough to nearly begin running.

At last, Tsuna caught up, panting heavily as he bent over his knees, a hand clutching Giotto's uniform sleeve as if it were a lifeline.

"Giotto-nii…!" Tsuna gasped, choking briefly on god-given oxygen. Giotto stood there silently, a shadow cast about his face. The golden-haired brother didn't look at Tsuna, instead staring fixatedly at the tile.

"W-What's wrong?" Tsuna asked plaintively, finally looking up at Giotto, his large eyes radiating innocence and selfless worry.

His brother stayed silent.

"N-Nii-san?"

Again, silence.

"Are you okay? Maybe you caught a cold or something…? Ah, if you did, that's not good; I should take you to the nurse's office… A-Ah, but Shamal doesn't treat guys; that's a little troublesome… Do you want to go home? Ehe, I'm getting ahead of myself again – do you feel sick? Does… Does your head hurt or anything?" Tsuna rambled, holding tightly to his beloved brother's arm. "Nii-san… Look at me?"

Without warning, the smaller boy was swept into a tight embrace. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, and then he smiled slightly at the feeling of being loved.

Then he winced.

"G-Giotto-nii… It hurts…" His ribs creaked ominously, causing Tsuna to nearly start panicking. He got enough of these hugs from Yamamoto and Ryohei to know that it would hurt like hell once the ribs broke.

Unwilling tears welled up in the small boy's eyes, and he felt a ridiculously dark blush crawl languidly up his neck and heat his ears, even alighting on his forehead. People were coming out of classrooms to stare, and all passerbies had stopped … _passing_.

_Are passerby supposed to stop and stare?! _Tsuna wailed inwardly.

Giotto pulled away slightly at the feeling of light tugging from the hug-ee. He was met with the breathtaking view of Tsuna blushing furiously, with tears of pain clinging to those long, thick lashes. His eyes were squeezed shut, but opened cautiously when he felt the hold loosen.

_ Cute…_

Giotto shook his head impatiently, and Tsuna was met with Giotto's stern expression.

"Hiie!"

But the expression softened slightly, and Giotto leaned forward to murmur something softly into Tsuna ear.

Tsuna blinked, but nodded, smiling cutely at the older one.

"But besides that, Gio-nii, the whole floor is staring at us," he whispered back with a strained smile.

Giotto reluctantly pulled away from his brother with a slightly pouty expression, but had relinquished his grip nonetheless. Tsuna grinned, still embarrassed. He took his brother's sleeve to lead him back to the classroom, where his friends and Reborn were undoubtedly worried.

Not.

_Don't ever leave me, okay…?_

_ …Okay…_

~G2772TYL!27TYL!72HDW!G~

After school, Tsuna bid his friends a quick goodbye, dashing out the sliding doors to find his brother – he wanted to walk home together.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Gokudera, and said, "Tsuna really loves his brother, huh?"

Gokudera, shaking, suddenly burst into tears, wailing uncontrollably. "It's alright if Juudaime leaves me, because I know I'll always be there for him!"

Yamamoto sweatdropped, but reached over to pat the smoker's shoulder awkwardly. _Tsuna… leaving broken hearts behind… _

Tsuna slid the door open to check for people inside – he had left so quickly that nearly everyone was still in the classroom, and all his upperclassmen turned to stare.

"Aww, he's so cute…"

"The little middle schooler get lost or somethin'?"

"He's so small, haha."

"I wish I had a little brother that cute!"

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned toward the sound, face lighting up to see his big brother. The blond one of the duo was surrounded by others. Popular as ever.

Tsuna felt so warm when Giotto left his social group to stand by him instead. Giotto placed a hand lightly on the fluffy sienna hair, and slung his bag over his shoulder with the other.

"Let's go," he suggested, and steered the smaller one out the door.

=TYL!1818TYL!6969=

Tsuna swung his bag cheerfully as he galloped down the street, chattering about all sorts of things that happened today in school. Giotto took everything into his stride, smiling and nodding where appropriate and adding fond comments.

It seemed so perfect.

Giotto watched his little brother humming to himself, glad that his beloved was happy.

"Let's go get some ice cream," he said suddenly. Tsuna blinked questioningly, but nodded in agreement for the sweet treat.

They took a detour to the park, dodging cars and patiently waiting for street lights to green. Tsuna stopped to pet a dog, laughing when it licked his hand. Giotto kept his distance – he was a cat person.

Tsuna spotted it first, and took his brother's hand, dragging the taller one down the street to the ice cream vendor.

"What flavor do you want?" Giotto asked, pulling out his wallet. "My treat."

Tsuna grinned. "Of course it's your treat. I'll have… hm. Strawberry!"

Giotto rolled his eyes playfully, but selected a strawberry cone and a mint chocolate chip, paying for both. He handed Tsuna the pink cone, and let the smaller one drag him around to find a seat. Girls giggled as they passed, eyeing the duo flirtatiously. Giotto was ridiculously handsome; a god, nearly, and you also had Tsuna – as cute as they come.

Tsuna plopped down next to the fountain, dropping his school bag unceremoniously down next to him. Giotto sat down with a considerably larger amount of grace, and licked at his cone.

Tsuna chattered constantly, about Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ryohei, and even occasionally Hibari. Lambo and I-Pin were large on the topic of conversation, and Tsuna spent most of his time complaining about how Lambo was always doing something bad.

Giotto interrupted him briefly to say, "Your cone is melting, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna glanced at his cone, and hurriedly licked off the melting cream.

"Over there too, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna darted around the cone to lick on the opposite side, until he was safe on all sides. Giotto laughed openly at him, and Tsuna pouted, pointing out, "Yours is melting too, Nii-san."

Giotto started, and caught the falling sweetness. Tsuna watched the thick green liquid about to drip on his brother's uniform, and leaned forward quickly to intercept, accidentally licking Giotto's hand in the process.

Inwardly, Giotto froze.

However, he showed nothing, instead just continuing to catch the minty flavor before his new uniform smelled like it as well.

_I want to taste… _he thought, eyeing Tsuna's strawberry coated lips, now also dipped in a layer of minty chocolate. He squashed the idea as soon as it appeared, reprimanding himself for being too hasty. _You'll scare him away…_

By the end, both his and Tsuna's hands were covered in ice cream, though their uniforms were kept in their pristine condition. Both of their napkins were soaked and useless. Giotto went back up to the ice cream vendor to sheepishly ask for some more napkins, and returned to where Tsuna was attempting to lick off the mess of melted strawberry on the back of his hands.

Giotto scolded him half-heartedly, and tenderly wiped off trails of pink off Tsuna's face. Tsuna giggled when Giotto wiped off a spot on his eyebrow while asking how the heck it got there. The brunette took a look at Giotto's face, and promptly burst out laughing at the minty green hobo mustache on his normally suave brother's face. With hands still shaking out of amusement, he selected a napkin and wiped at it, pushing Giotto down so he was sitting, and kneeling on the edge of the fountain to reach the taller male.

Giotto frowned playfully, rolling his crystalline eyes. Their hands were still sticky, so, Tsuna dipped his hands into a water fountain to clean them off. Giotto stood patiently behind him, and rinsed his hands after the younger was done.

Flick.

Giotto's head snapped in surprise, rubbing at his cheek where the cold water fell. Tsuna chuckled mischievously, and flicked his still-wet hands at his brother once more. Giotto snorted and grinned, eyes flicking to where his hands were still placed – the water fountain. Tsuna, catching on, backed away nervously.

He wasn't fast enough.

Giotto grabbed him around the waist with one arm and splashed water over the poor boy, soaking both their tops and hair instantly. Tsuna shrieked as they grappled, laughing uncontrollably when Giotto began to tickle.

"S-Stop it! I give, I give!"

Tsuna slumped, tired, against the other. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Giotto saying that Nana would be worried if they didn't get home soon. Tsuna agreed, and they picked up their bags, leaving the park behind for home.

It was so perfect.

Until that one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having too much fun with this "writing dirty" thing. 8D**

"_G-Giotto.." Tsuna whimpered, twisting his head this way and that into the wall. Giotto purred softly in content, sliding questing hands down the brunet's sides. A tongue flicked out to lap at his jaw, and Tsuna squeaked. His face was a bright red, nearly glowing with embarrassment._

"_G-Giotto… W-We shouldn't – we're brothers!" he cried softly. His older brother's fingers paused momentarily, but gently continued their movements upward, sliding warm hands up the small of Tsuna's back. Blond locks tickled his cheek, and Tsuna found himself smelling heavenly cologne, mixed with the scent of shampoo. Just inhaling the perfume had the smaller one on cloud nine._

"_Haa… Haa…" Tsuna gasped, leaning heavily on the cool plaster of his wall._

"_Tsunayoshi…"_

"_M-Mom is right next door!" Tsuna hissed. Giotto just chuckled heatedly._

"_That's what makes it so much more fun…"_

"_G-Giotto…"_

"_Nii-san."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Call me 'Onii-san'." Giotto said, nibbling lightly on Tsuna's clavicle. _

"_Nnnh… O-Onii-san…?" Tsuna whispered, eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. _

_Giotto exhaled, the older one murmuring softly to the other, "Mmmn. It turns me on…"_

_Tsuna blanched. "Hiie! It's not supposed to!"_

"_Mmhm," Giotto traced a path down the other's jaw line to his chin, and hovered slightly above those plump, quivering lips, as if asking for permission. _

"_W-Wait– " But of course, he was never asking for permission, and pressed their lips together firmly._

"_Mmph!" Tsuna started, but it quickly turned into a mewl when an unfamiliar tongue traced the moist cavern, their breath mingling. Saliva dripped down Tsuna's chin, causing a whimpering complaint. Giotto moved away to lick the spittle away, and worried the other's bottom lip with his teeth. _

"_D-Don't - " Tsuna began, and was once more cut off. A few fingers traced the top of his jeans, and slipped just below the seam –_

Giotto gave a start, leaping out of bed like a startled feline. His sheets were in disarray along with his hair, and sweat had drenched his bed. The blond lifted a shaking hand to his forehead, which felt warm and sticky.

"What… Having a dream like that…" Giotto bit his lip at the memory, the vivid images burning his cheeks in a very uncharacteristic manner. His lower half felt exceptionally painful, and his muscles were taut. Still wobbly, he hobbled over to his desk, stabilizing himself with the firm wood. Giotto let out something between a sigh and a pant, shaking his head furiously. He collapsed onto his knees and slammed his head into the stiff wood.

Ouch.

Giotto gave a groan and rubbed his forehead, letting a hand trail from over his cheeks. He let it drop to the floor.

There was the sound of thudding, and a knock on his door, followed by the tell-tale creak of moving hinges. His little brother poked his head through, a worried expression already twisting his adorable features.

_Not now…_ Giotto hissed internally, averting his eyes from the small one's mussed appearance. Disheveled hair, rumpled clothing, and the buttoned wrong pajamas that had a tendency of sliding off his left shoulder… Revealing lightly tanned skin…

_Not good._

"Giotto nii-san?" Tsuna's mouth formed the words, but Giotto couldn't help but see that same Tsuna in his vision saying the same thing – pushed against the wall.

Tsuna ventured forward at the lack of response, padding against the carpet. Giotto jerked and as a reflex, snapped, "Don't come over!"

The brunet flinched backward, hurt.

"S-Sorry…" he whispered. Giotto felt guilty immediately, staring longingly at the small figure as he shuffled out the door and closed it gently behind him.

"Tsunayoshi…" He slammed his head back down on his desk in frustration. _I'm an idiot._

Tsuna wandered aimlessly after school by himself, Yamamoto being at baseball practice and Gokudera apologetically screaming something about groceries. Tsuna had laughed and reassured the two that he'd be fine – but he was also fairly sure that neither of them was totally convinced. His smile felt empty and worried. How was Giotto? Did he feel okay? Was it his fault? What did he do?

He didn't want to see Giotto as of yet – thinking it might be pretty awkward. He had walked around school a couple times and visited various places in the city – the sun was beginning to set, bathing the town in crimson orange splashes of color. Long shadows were cast, but the glow was slowly beginning to disappear.

Tsuna went to the park. There were a few stragglers there, having a romantic date or just taking a stroll. Deliberately ignoring the ice cream cart, he made a beeline for the crepes. They were about to close, but delivered their chocolate and banana crepe with whipped cream to him swiftly before doing so.

The small boy swung his bag as he walked, pacing down the street with a half-eaten crepe in his hand.

Stupid Giotto.

Idiot.

Tsuna bit his crepe, lips downturned and glaring slightly at the regulated concrete. He wasn't watching where he was going – just following the endless gray stretch of cement.

Which was the reason why he ended up bumping into someone.

And of course, being the utterly cliché story here written by an author with no imagination – and yes, she is breaking fourth walls, the person was not a nice person.

Not a very nice person at all.

"Ehhh? What do you want, punk?"

Tsuna took a step back, his shaking hands letting the remains of his sweet fall, leaving its mark on the smoky pavement.

"I-I – S-sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going - "

His collar was seized furiously, and Tsuna choked, now dropping his bag. The gangster pulled harder, causing the brunet to cough violently, saliva making its way down his chin. His orange converse scraped uselessly against the ground, only his toes touching the gravel. His hands grasped nothing, but attempted to push the person away.

To no avail.

"S-Stop - ! It h-hurts," Tsuna coughed. He squeezed his chocolate orbs shut, painful tears springing to his eyes.

"You need to give me some form of payment there, bumping into me like that. Ha, where've you been, guys?" His buddies gathered around the two, grinning and nudging each other and pointing to the attractive brunette.

"He could almost be a girl," one commented, eyes wandering from the face to the torso to his legs. Tsuna whimpered softly.

"Please… stop..!" He gasped.

"You should just do him," another grinned. A friend laughed uproariously and slapped another on the back. "I'm not the gay one here!"

"I'd say he's quite the catch," his captor snickered. An angry and humiliated blush invaded Tsuna's cheeks as he scrabbled at the ensnaring wrist. His blunt nails failed to make any damage – so he contemplated kicking him in the balls.

Hm.

There's an idea.

The toe of Tsuna's apparently rather sharp converse connected with the family jewels, and he was let go with a sharp curse. The first guy laid there, groaning in pain and tossing out foul vocabulary. The others snapped to defend their friend, instantly forming a circle around the poor boy and closing in.

"We can't forgive that one."

"Just do him quickly so we can go play some video games."

"W-Wait – Stop!" Tsuna felt hands, hands, hands everywhere, pulling at his back pockets, belt, untucking his shirt… His cheeks burned as he scratched and kicked – anything to make them stop. A coarse hand slid under his shirt, another traced a delicate collarbone. His thighs were touched, and cheeks caressed. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, a genuine drip of tears carving a crystalline path to his chin.

_**STOP IT.**_

The first man went down. He fell with a choked cry, eyes wide with surprise. Polished black shoes leading to long legs replaced the fallen one.

Then the second went down.

They began to notice, snapping necks to look at the one who was easily pulling apart this tightly knit group. The boys scattered, leaving a shaking Tsuna on the concrete. His vest was falling off a shoulder, and dress shirt was held closed by a mere two buttons. His belt was undone – so was his zipper, though the button was left intact. He shook violently, curled into a ball.

He didn't see the violence going on outside his internal bubble.

Blood flew, and splattered against the concrete, changing the monotonous gray into blooming red flowers. Bodies writhed and struggled, but the ones that stood up just went back down. His savior was on a rampage, different from his usual self. Beautiful eyes were filled with hatred as he wreaked havoc on those that dared harm the things that were his.

_His._

A low growl escaped his throat. They were all lying lifelessly on the street.

Perhaps he should call an ambulance.

…Nah.

If they had the gall to do things like that on his beloved Namimori, they didn't deserve it.

"Mingling herbivores shall be bitten to death."


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Wheee, update! 8D Sorry for the delay. Namimori uniforms will now have breast pockets, because I say so.**

Tsuna's chocolate eyes slid open groggily; a glazed expression adorned his face. The room came slowly into focus, and he fixed his gaze on the light fixtures.

_ Did… Did I pass out or something? _ The surroundings were unfamiliar, and he struggled to turn his head. He was lying on a green couch, and there was a coffee table with another green couch opposite his line of sight. He could see thick carpet and mahogany cabinets stacked with books, binders, and papers. He winced slightly and pushed himself up shakily.

"Wh-Where – "

"So you're awake." Footsteps. Long, black-clothed legs met his vision. Blearily, Tsuna looked up, and nearly fell back on the couch in surprise.

"H-Hibari-san?" The eyes that were previously at half-mast widened to their largest capacity. The other boy looked back at him impassively.

Tsuna tried to recall what had happened. Hibari was being remarkably patient, and just stood there and waiting for the memories to rush back. When they did, Tsuna immediately curled back into a ball, gripping his knees tightly. Pearly teeth bit soft lips, and fear entered his expression.

Hibari bit back a sigh.

"H-Hibari-san… You… You saved me, r-right?" Tsuna looked up at him.

The prefect looked mildly irritated at the word choice, but nodded.

"Th-Thank you…"

"I didn't do it for you. The herbivores were soiling my territory." His voice was harsh, maybe a little meaner than he meant it. Tsuna flinched, feelings hurt.

"Uh-Uhm, but… Thank you all the same." He offered a shy smile, gripping his legs even tighter. Hibari rolled his eyes, stood up, and came back minutes later with a cup of tea.

"Drink," he ordered.

Tsuna took an obedient sip. Rather embarrassed by Hibari's constant stare, he fixed his eyes on the steaming liquid.

Only when all the drink was gone was Hibari satisfied. He took the cup from Tsuna, eyed the smaller one for an appraising second, and set the cup on the coffee table.

He seized Tsuna's collar.

_Hiiee! I-Is he going to punish me now..?_

The Chairman shoved the other down, back onto the couch.

It hurt.

Tsuna winced. The hand gripping his collar released itself, and he heard Hibari's commanding voice go, "Sleep."

_He's… being really … nice. Today._

With that thought, Tsuna drifted off to the place of his dreams with a slight smile on his lips.

When he awoke again, the sun was setting. The whole room was tinted with the orange-red glow.

"Hibari-san?" No response. Tsuna looked behind him, but there was no silhouette of the prefect at his desk. Did he leave?

Tsuna pushed himself up again – a black jacket fell from his chest to his lap.

_Smells. Smells like Hibari-san. Smells good. _Tsuna wondered briefly what this scent was called, but was distracted by Hibari's figure sitting at the other end of the couch. His legs were crossed and arms were folded across his chest. He seemed to be dozing lightly, head drooping toward his shoulder. The normally intimidating boy seemed to be peaceful, moving in time with his breath.

His jet black hair was tinted with gold, and his pale skin seemed to glow bronze in the light.

Tsuna stood up carefully so as to not wake the other, and tiptoed over to the prefect. Using the jacket clutched in his hands, he leaned over to gently drape the jacket over him, tucking in the ends under his shoulders.

But of course, by the time Tsuna looked up again, Hibari's eyes were open and glaring.

"Hi-Hiiiiieee!"

"What are you doing?" It didn't really seem like a question…

"Uhhhhhhh.."

"You are being unnecessary."

"S-Sorry…" Tsuna whispered, hands dropping to his sides.

Hibari stared at him for a little while longer before gesturing to the couch.

"Sit." Tsuna sat, keeping a two-foot distance between their bodies.

A silence. Tsuna fidgeted.

"Why were you outside when you should have been home?" His soft voice seemed razor sharp in the quiet.

"I-I…"

Hibari tapped his foot.

"I was just… just wandering around."

"Why?"

"U-Um… I wanted a little change of scenery."

"Do not lie to me." Tsuna flinched.

"I-It's a little personal."

"Does it look like I care? Speak."

Tsuna quailed under Hibari's narrowed gaze.

"I guess… I mean, it was… Well, it's not that important, I was just being a little overemotional -"

"Tell me."

Tsuna fell silent, gnawing on his bottom lip. He didn't speak.

A rough hand seized his collar, and with a quick stride, Tsuna was pinned to the display cabinet.

"Nngh… A-Ah…!" Tsuna choked, hands gripping the strong arm that kept him there.

"You will tell me this instant," the prefect ordered.

"I… M-My br-brother," the brunet gasped. The hand released him in favor of resting beside Tsuna's head on the cabinet.

"Sawada Giotto." It wasn't a question.

Tsuna nodded, heaving in breaths and massaging his throat.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and thoughts seemed to fly across his mind.

"What did he do?"

"H-He…" Tsuna didn't really know what to say next. _Hurt his feelings? _That sounded stupid even in his head.

Hibari seemed to understand without him saying it.

"I see." He tilted his head slightly to the side in thought. "If it's that guy then…"

Tsuna, utterly confused, watched as the prefect's pale lips curved into a satisfied smile. He became even more confused when the tonfa-wielder twisted his slim fingers into Tsuna's bangs, curling them gently as he stared off in thought with that glint in his eyes.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, blushing faintly.

The raven glanced at him for a moment, and flicked his gaze to the window.

"It's getting dark. I will accompany you home," he stated imperiously.

Tsuna's blush darkened, but nodded shyly. "Th-Thank you, Hibari-san…"

"Hn." The piercing gaze searched the fidgeting brunet a few moments more, and then he gave a quick smirk, bending down.

"You are more attractive when you blush," he whispered slyly. Tsuna's flush intensified all the more.

"U-Um… Th-Thanks… I think…"

"You are welcome," Hibari said shortly, and swept off to the couch to retrieve his coat.

Tsuna tried to keep pace with the prefect, even though every one of Hibari's strides equaled two of Tsuna's own. He gripped his bag tightly, staring at the cement as they walked, thoughts racing.

_Hibari is really… strange. Today. I mean. Well, especially today. Why… is he so nice? Kind of violent too, but I guess Hibari is always violent? And – And back there, what he did… _ Tsuna paused in his thinking to flush again. _ He was so close… B-But wait, what did he mean by what he said about Giotto? And his eyelashes are so long… Stop thinking about that! He said something about it being okay if it was 'that guy.' Is 'that guy' Giotto-nii? Hibari really does have nice fingers. And legs. And face. And – Okay, stopping…_

Hibari seemed to sense the turmoil roiling in the smaller boy. He let his lips curl upward the slightest bit, satisfied with his work today. _Little herbivore…_

Tsuna came to a halt very suddenly, only just realizing that they had passed his house by a few doors.

"A-Ah, Hibari-san, thank you for walking me home," Tsuna fumbled for his keys, mentally groaning at how incredibly weird that sounded.

"Your house is back there," Hibari noted. Tsuna blanched.

_Wait, he knows where I live too?_

"Y-Yeah, I missed it…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hm." Hibari's unrelenting stare had Tsuna fidgeting again, twirling the string around his key.

The older boy leaned forward slightly, penetrating Tsuna's personal bubble. If Tsuna were suicidal, he would have backed away.

A tonfa-calloused hand touched his shoulder lightly, and then lightly trailed downward on the white fabric.

Tsuna shivered, his blush intensifying to snake down his neck.

"H-Hibari-san…" he whispered. Hibari smirked openly, and licked his lips in a slow, sensual motion. Those long, pale fingers slid into Tsuna's breast pocket like an assassin. Tsuna's breathing came hard, looking anywhere but at Hibari and his tongue swiping out of his mouth.

And then, Hibari had Tsuna's light blue, tuna-fish printed handkerchief in his hands.

The taller boy bent down to breathe into Tsuna's ear, "Confiscated…"

And left the boy leaning against the wall and clutching at his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**8D I haven't updated for a while… Sorry, I've been un-n00bing myself to DeviantArt. I'm HetChrome on there too, if anyone wants to know. Let's get on with Chapter 6 of IC~**

**Disclaimer: This is a freaking disclaimer.**

Tsuna slipped in the house, shutting the door weakly behind him. He clumsily cast off his shoes, leaving his school bag in the foyer. After struggling up the steps, he was about to enter his own room before a voice stopped him.

"Tsu – Tsuna?" Giotto's tone was soft, careful, and apologetic.

Tsuna stopped, fingers inches from the doorknob. He didn't reply.

"Are you okay? Your face is a little red…"

Tsuna's face reddened even further when he remembered why, but gave a noncommittal shrug and disappeared into his room, closing the door softly.

Giotto slumped, leaning against his doorframe. _He's still angry…_

The older brother bit his lip, and reached over to knock on his sibling's door. His knuckled paused over the wood. The hand lowered.

Chicken.

Giotto gnawed on his lower lip furiously, and slid to the floor, tucking his knees up to his chest.

Too chicken.

He felt kinda ashamed.

Dinner was spent in silence, with Nana wondering just what happened between her sons. The gentle clinking of utensils against bowls and plates seemed loud in the quiet.

"Thanks for the meal," Tsuna murmured. He stood up and made his way back up the stairs.

Giotto started, looking up from the delicious meal. He slammed down the utensils a little harder than he'd meant to, chair making a loud scraping sound across the floor.

"Thanks for the meal," he muttered hurriedly, and trotted after his brother.

At the top of the stairs, Tsuna was about to close the door. The blond strode forward and placed a hand and a foot to stop it from closing.

"Er… Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Tsuna wordlessly dropped onto his bed, bouncing up and down slightly until he settled. Giotto took the chair without invitation, and stared at the brunette silently for a few seconds.

"Are you angry?"

Tsuna made another noncommittal shrug.

"Sorry," the older said automatically, before pausing to correct himself. "Actually, I don't even know why I'm apologizing. What did I do?"

Tsuna was quiet, but then opened his mouth. He shut it again, his brows scrunching together in that adorable way of his.

"…Never mind. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Giotto replied. "Tell me. Isn't this what brothers are for?" Inwardly, he winced. _Says the one having inappropriate dreams about their younger brother._

Tsuna refused to speak, opting to chew his lips awkwardly. He turned slightly on the bed sheets to stare at the wall instead.

Giotto stood up with a sigh, and moved to sit on Tsuna's bed.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's stupid," Tsuna replied automatically.

"What's stupid about it?"

Tsuna scoffed. "Because you come home after all these years, and I don't even know you, and you seem angry at me sometimes, and then I get scared because you don't like me anymore." The smaller sibling stopped, clamping his jaws shut when he realized he'd given himself away. The tips of his ears burned. Tsuna turned on his side to completely face the wall.

Giotto didn't laugh at him. Instead, he rested a hand on Tsuna's arm and coaxed the boy to sit up. He did, with great reluctance, still refusing to look at his brother.

Beforehand, Tsuna had mentally prepared himself. He was angry at Giotto for being so bipolar – first being so warm and friendly and then suddenly pushing him away. Things like this made him so freaking confused. He'd decided that he wasn't going to let Giotto calm his anger. It felt good to let out this anger every once in a while.

His preparation was in vain.

Giotto wrapped strong arms around his brother's waist, hugging him tightly from behind. The older brother ignored the fluttering he felt in some parts of his internal organs. His mouth formed words in soft whispers into the shell of Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna never even noticed as his mental barriers were washed away, just liking the feelings that were fuzzy to the point of disgust.

_I'm sorry, I won't hurt you again, I'm sorry, I love you, Tsuna, I'm sorryloveyouTsuna._

Maybe when Tsuna was more coherent he could debate on whether or not brothers did this sort of thing.

Tsuna walked to Giotto's classroom after the school bell, dodging the wave of students.

"Tenth!" Tsuna turned. Yamamoto and Gokudera gave him a last parting wave, which his gladly returned, before they too were swept away with the crowd.

Bump.

The hand that Tsuna used to wave came down to rub his nose.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't watching – Hibari-san?" Flush.

The Disciplinary Committee Head raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Loitering? I hope you are aware of what kind of punishment you will receive."

"Hiieee! Um, no, you've got it wrong, I was going to get my brother."

"Sawada Giotto… Hm. So you have made up with him."

Tsuna blushed lightly. "Erm… Yeah."

Hibari's frown looked a bit like a pout.

"That certainly changes things. The enemy is crafty," he mused. Tsuna blinked, and tilted his head.

"Um… Hibari-san?"

"It's nothing," Hibari replied, and turned to sweep away.

"Ah! Wait, Hibari-san!"

The skylark paused. "Yes?"

The tiny brunet scratched his head awkwardly. "Um, I wanted to thank you again, for your help. Yesterday. And… uh, I w-wanted to repay the favor. If, If there's anything I can do…"

Hibari was about to say something sarcastic along the lines of, "What can you do, herbivore?" but shut his mouth thoughtfully. It was always a good thing to have something like this in your debt, especially when this person was extremely attractive and extremely entertaining.

"I've wanted a secretary," Hibari said after a while. "They decrease the workload by quite a lot. You'll do. Every day after school. I might call for you during classes or lunch. Don't be late."

The prefect left with a satisfied smile and a swish of his coat, leaving a very confused Tsunayoshi behind.

_Why me? I'm clumsy, unskilled and pathetically unorganized. If anything, I'll make his workload larger. What can I do as a secretary? Is Hibari-san thinking straight…?_

"Tsuna?" It was his brother.

"Giotto-nii?"

"That was… Hibari Kyouya back there, right?"

Tsuna nodded.

A frown creased Giotto's brow. "Why would you be talking with him?"

"Oh, apparently I'm now his secretary…" Tsuna trailed off for a second, ignoring Giotto's sound of indignant outrage. "Every day after school. So, Giotto-nii, I guess we can't walk home together now. But I guess it's okay, I'll see you at home anyway."

"…Why?"

"Just something he helped me with a while ago," Tsuna replied evasively. Giotto's frown grew deeper.

"Tsuna, are you sure what you're doing is –"

"It's fine," Tsuna cut in a little impatiently. He continued a little more gently. "I know what I'm doing." _Probably._

"He's dangerous."

"It's fine," Tsuna repeated. "Really, he's a nice person. It's just that he doesn't like showing it."

Giotto didn't like it. More like the idea of Tsuna being with another person during _their _walk-home-together time was irking.

"Okay… But come to me if anything happens, Tsuna."

"Uhhuh."

Giotto wanted to know a few things first. What happened "a while ago" that Hibari "helped" him with that would get Tsuna to accept such a big job? Why would Hibari help the Sawada in the first place? What could Hibari do that Giotto couldn't?

But most importantly: Why did Tsuna not seem to mind?

The classroom bell rang. Students scampered before the end of the teacher's lecture, shoving supplies haphazardly into their school bags. Tsuna waved at his two best friends, calling to them, "I'll see you later, I'm going to the Reception Room!"

Gokudera laughed. "I guess his brother is really – Wait!"

Yamamoto paused. "Hm?"

"The Tenth is going to the Reception Room?"

"…He is? Why?"

"How would I know, stupid baseball nut?"

"Haha, I guess that makes sense."

"Grah! Wait, Tenth!" Gokudera sped up through the door, nearly sprinting to the Reception Room on the third floor. "Don't go, he'll decimate you!"

Yamamoto kept pace in an easy-going lope, chuckling. "Don't worry, Gokudera. Tsuna's strong."

"That's true," Gokudera mumbled. "Still, it's our duty as Guardians to protect the Boss!"

"Isn't Hibari a Guardian?"

"I won't accept that kind of guy as a Guardian!"

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna poked his head through the door.

Hibari didn't look up from his papers, instead replying, "You're almost late."

"S-sorry. What did you want me to do?"

Hibari indicated a smaller desk placed on the right of the magnificent room. "Sit there. Instructions are on your desk. Ask if you have questions." He fell silent, pushing his pair of glasses up to resume reading his documents.

_Ehh… So Hibari is pretty busy sometimes too. I guess his job is really important. _Tsuna thought as he set his things next to the table.

_Let's see… Step one. Take signed papers from Head Prefect. Step two. Enter document title in computer. Step three , deposit papers in correct file in filing cabinet. Step four, repeat. Step five, give Hibari kiss on the cheek – _

_ ….Wait, what? _

_Good luck; Kusakabe._

_ Kusakabe? It's his doing… _Tsuna grumbled inwardly. _Scaring me like that…_

"Tenth!" The door slammed open and a very harassed-looking Gokudera flew in. Hibari looked up from his papers with a very disgruntled look, glaring at the Italian and baseball nut that walked in over his glasses.

"If you herbivores want to crowd, please do so in heaven," he growled, pulling his tonfa from the depths of his desk.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. He sent a nervous look at Hibari before dragging the two out of the room.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you, Tenth!" Gokudera grinned triumphantly.

"Saving?"

"He thought you were getting beat up by Hibari or something, haha," Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sighed and explained to the best of his ability how it was to repay a debt.

"What did Hibari do for you, Boss?" Gokudera questioned curiously.

Tsuna hesitated. "Eh… It's… It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun."

"….Huh…" A skeptical eyebrow raised.

"A-Anyway, you guys go home, I'll be home a little later, so…"

Gokudera gnawed his lip, gears cranking. "Alright, Tenth. But if the bastard does something, just give us a call." Yamamoto nodded his agreement cheerfully.

"Let's go, Gokudera!" Yamamoto seized the silver-haired bomber's hand and started walking away, sending a happy wave over his shoulder at Tsuna.

Gokudera blushed furiously to the roots of his hair, shouting profanities as they made their way down the hallway.

Tsuna smiled. It's good to see them being so energetic.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are neglecting your work." Hibari's irritated tones filtered through the door.

"Hiee! I'll be right on it, Hibari-san!"

Giotto tapped his foot at the kitchen counter, staring fixedly at the clock. He wore glasses, with a pen gripped tightly in his right hand. A sheaf of papers sat to his left, waiting to be signed.

_He's not back yet…_

Tap.

Tap.

Taptaptaptap.

4:00 PM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys… ahaha… 8D I'm long overdue. The other stories are even sadder, believe me. I'm writing this in rage mode, since a lovely person told me that one of my fics got plagiarized. But since she split the story into bite-sized pieces, I get to hit the report button seven times. Eheheh… Needless to say, I'm kinda having fun. **

**I wonder… should I give this fic a few dark themes? What do you guys think? I don't have much in mind yet though. (And does anyone say yes to a The World Ends With You fic? 8D )**

**Thanks, sorry, and enjoy. 8D**

Tsuna heaved a giant sigh at the foyer, sloppily kicking his shoes off and tossing his schoolbag on the wooden floorboards. He squirmed through the hallway like an overfed snail, seeking the warm confines of his bed. Before he got there though, an overly large, menacing shadow blocked his path.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto hissed, eyes slit and emphasizing each syllable of the poor boy's name in choppy syllables.

Tsuna froze in place, wondering why Giotto seemed especially angry today.

"…Yes…?"

"Why on _earth_ are you coming home at five-thirty! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was about you? Your friends all said that you were busy off doing something, but they wouldn't tell me what. I thought you ran off!" Giotto's voice was gradually crescendo-ing to an increasingly hysterical pitch. His normally impeccable demeanor was merely a wisp of shadow behind them. His lips were taut and red from biting, hair mussed from random fits that he made _sure_ the neighbors knew nothing about.

Tsuna was silent, instead opting to stay on the wooden flooring with eyes and mouth open in dumb surprise.

He could understand Giotto being worried – he could understand it a lot. Tsuna didn't leave a message or even give a phone call, so it was a given.

…But… This worried? Wasn't this a bit extreme? (Pardon the usage.) At the moment, his brother could have easily given the resident drama teacher a run for his money.

"And one of your friends finally said something about Hibari! Of course, I thought that was ludicrous – why on earth you would spend any time with _that _Hibari Kyoya is beyond me -"

"I was."

Giotto stopped mid-rant, looking at Tsuna with a confused expression.

"Sorry?"

"I was with Hibari-san." Tsuna repeated. He didn't see how it was such a big deal.

All of a sudden, Giotto seemed to deflate, his anger collapsing in on itself.

"Oh... Really now…"

"Yeah. Hibari-san helped me with something, so I'm just going to be returning the favor by doing some stuff after school ."

Giotto was silent.

Interpreting it as disapproval (and correctly, though for the wrong reasons), Tsuna continued quickly, "Ah, don't worry about schoolwork. Hibari-san said that he could help me if I ever got stuck anyway, so it'll be like a study session! Hibari-san is really smart, even though he doesn't come to class…"

If anything, Giotto only seemed to sink deeper into depression.

"…I see."

Tsuna shut his mouth, thinking (again, correctly) that he probably said the wrong thing again.

"Giotto-nii… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Giotto replied shortly. He shook his head a little, and stood up suddenly.

"Well, anyway, if you need anything, just call!" Giotto smiled brightly.

Too brightly.

Tsuna flinched and watched dubiously as his older brother bounded back up the steps. He slipped on the top step.

_Did I… say something wrong?_

+THEWORLDENDSWITHYOU+

Tsuna was back in the Reception Room, filing the papers with near-deft expertise. He had placed his homework on the small desk given to him, and a mechanical pencil was jammed behind his ear. He selected a sheaf of papers meant to be signed by Hibari, and tapped them on the surface of his desk to make them neat.

Tap. Tap. It was loud in the dead silence.

Tsuna stood and made his way to his sempai's desk, placing it quietly next to the now bespectacled boy.

As Tsuna turned to leave, a firm hand grasped his elbow.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said inquisitively, turning. The other wasn't looking at him, instead speed-skimming through the paper in front of him and signing at the bottom. He finally looked up.

"Tsunayoshi." He said. Blunt, cool, and with that no-nonsense tone.

Tsuna flushed deeply. First name basis? Already? He assumed that this was a one-way thing.

…What would it be like to call Hibari "Kyoya?" Tsuna shook off the thought – it was just too foreign.

"Did you need something?" he finally managed after pulling himself from his inane thoughts.

Hibari was silent, mouth moving slightly as if literally chewing over his words. His lips twisted for a brief moment, and he said, "Good work."

Tsuna's face bloomed crimson again at the praise, having never received (nor hearing others receive, nor hearing about others hearing about others receive) praise from Namimori Middle's very own Hibari Kyoya. He turned around quickly, and bowed low.

"Thank you very much!" he squeaked, which was promptly followed by a groan of pain as his forehead made contact with Hibari's wooden desk.

A silence. Hibari looked at him as if he were an idiot.

Which he was.

Dame-Tsuna, as always.

There was a heavy sigh, and Tsuna felt the front of his uniform being grabbed. He was forcefully dragged over the desk by his lapels. Tsuna had to brace his hands on the surface, and he felt the edge of the table digging uncomfortably into his upper thigh. Hibari roughly tipped his face up to the light, and forced him to make eye contact.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, fearing the hit that was sure to come. _I must have left dead skin cells on his desk… _he thought gloomily.

Instead, a cool hand brushed away fluffy brown bangs, and Hibari stared critically at the potential bruise on his (lame) secretary's forehead. A snort, followed by a smack to the face, and Tsuna felt himself being let down again.

Ouch… Tsuna felt his head. Expecting a dark bruise forming there, instead there was a band-aid that met his fingertips.

"Hibari-san…?" said man stared blankly at him. Tsuna felt the band-aid and his face was warming up again.

"Band-aids don't work for bruises."

Facepalm.

+Subarashiki Kono Sekai+

Hibari actually looked embarrassed as he stalked through the school to the nurse's office.

"I don't get hurt often, and even when I do they usually don't need to be treated," he stated.

Tsuna knew that he was trying to explain his mistake, and hid a smile. "Of course."

Hibari glared behind his shoulder as if trying to tell if Tsuna was mocking him. He scoffed and looked forward again.

Tsuna let his smile full-bloom, and nearly giggled.

Knowing Hibari was not bad – not bad at all.

At the nurse's, they ignored a drunk and passed-out Shamal and instead rummaged around in the refrigerator for an ice pack. Tsuna's forehead was getting increasingly red, and looked like it was beginning to swell. Hibari tossed an ice pack out lazily, and Tsuna (being Tsuna) dropped it.

Hibari snorted. He ordered Tsuna to sit down on a bed, put that on and not move. Tsuna nodded obediently, knowing full well that Hibari really had no idea what he was doing. He almost laughed again as his mind conjured up his sempai's embarrassed expression.

Hibari's sharp senses zoned in on the movement, and glared at the small boy again. He had a rough idea of what the little herbivore was thinking. He sat on the bed across from Tsuna, and stretched out, promptly falling asleep.

Tsuna silently marveled at Hibari's ability to fall asleep so quickly. Soon, the other boy's breathing settled out to being regular and soft. It was the only noise in the room.

Tsuna had nothing to do other than holding the icepack, so he scanned around the office, as he never had an opportune chance to really examine the place. It was fairly normal – white walls and beds and a pristine countertop. Various pills and bottles were in the locked glass cabinets, and probably other doctorly weapons were in the drawers. In the swivel chair, there was Shamal, who was completely blacked out from inebriation. The ripped remains of a poster were left on the wall – Tsuna guessed (correctly yet again) that it must've been a dirty picture that was torn down by the Disciplinary Committee. Speaking of which…

He turned to look at the Committee chairman, who was breathing quite peacefully on the crisp linen sheets, chest rising and falling gently in time with his breath. Long, dark lashes fluttered against pale cheekbones in REM sleep, and the frown was gradually eased from the normally grumpy DC Chairman's face.

Tsuna thought he looked quite beautiful just relaxing like that. Then, he promptly slapped himself for thinking such a thing.

Besides, with Tsuna's luck, Hibari could probably read minds and randomly attack him for it.

Tsuna got up from his bed, shuffling over to the peaceful prefect. He wondered briefly if the other really trusted him enough to sleep so defenselessly in his presence. He immediately squashed the idea – Hibari was probably the kind of person who could sleep and be aware at the same time. The fluffy-haired boy inched closer to his upperclassman, peering curiously at his face. It looked like there was a piece of… what was that? Lint? Tsuna leaned forward a little more. He reached to pull it out of the other's hair.

Two things happened simultaneously.

One, Hibari's eyes snapped open and seized the small boy's wrist, eliciting a squeak of surprise and discomfort.

Two, the door violently slammed open, and in the doorframe stood a fuming Giotto.

Very beautiful, very mussed, very much looking like he just came from a make-out session Giotto.

But angry nonetheless.

**I've made Giotto into a spazz. Lol.**


End file.
